


The Fear Of Falling Apart

by window-weather (dalalaeda)



Series: Less Than Wholesome Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalalaeda/pseuds/window-weather
Summary: But if you hold onto that little spark, you can pretend the flame is burning as bright as before.





	The Fear Of Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Panic! At The Disco's 'This Is Gospel
> 
> No serious warnings

It's soft, softer than it should be. It should feel dry, damaged. But it doesn't. It feels soft and warm and like home. It feels like it used to, back before they tried to fuck everything up, complicate everything. Back before they blurred every line they had ever drawn in the sand between them.

But now they had drawn them again, not in sand, not anywhere you could erase them, permanent. Still they tried to scratch over them, pretend they weren't there, pretend they were fine. Tried to act like they weren't being washed away by the beating waves of time.

And the thing with time, it doesn't wait for you to figure things out. It never waits, it just keeps moving. It won't stop to let you run your fingers through the hair of the one you love. Won't stop to give you a few moments to build up what's torn down. Won't stop to let you scramble to ignite a fire from a spark.

But if you hold onto that little spark, you can pretend the flame is burning as bright as before.


End file.
